Justice And Insanity For All
by RogueFanKC
Summary: Set in Red Witch's Misfitverse! For a day, the Justice League has decided to spend some time with the XMen and the Misfits and the Joes to get to know each other. Unfortunately, they soon learn this was not the brightest of all moves. Read and enjoy!


**Author's Notes: I do not own characters of the X-Men: Evolution or G.I. Joe for they are the respective properties of Marvel Comics and Hasbro/Sunbow Entertainment. The characters of the Misfit-verse, including Althea, Xi, Lina, Blind Master, Trinity are property of authoress Red Witch, who has graciously lent her fantastic fanon universe for me to write about (thanks Red Witch, you rock!) I also do not own the characters from the TV series, "Justice League" for they are the property of DC Comics. I own the OC Justin Moore/Whitelighter, and I am in no way here to make money off this piece of work, so please for the love of God, don't sue me! I credited everyone! That said, I wish to humbly thank Aaron and asha-man72 for this brilliant idea of having the X-Men and Misfits interact with the Justice League (BTW, the League's hunting the both of you down for giving me this idea, so you might want to relocate to a maximum security bunker in the meantime), but enjoy this one-shot called…**

**Justice And Insanity For All**

"Now reaching the Watchtower, courtesy of the Misfit Express! Now behave kids, cause we're only here as the Justice League's guests!" Roadblock announced with pleased anticipation as the Misfits, the X-Men and the adults teleported into the main hangar bay of the Watchtower in outer space.

"Hate to tell you this, Roadblock," Piotr couldn't help but quip snidely, "but it isn't the X-Men who you should be telling that to."

Lance glowered at the raven-haired body-builder with a look of extreme loathing as he rumbled, "Is that a crack, you loud-mouthed, underhanded - ?"

Ororo then snapped dangerously, "Lance, not now! This is not a time for fighting! Behave yourself!"

Lance, though he looked ready to tell off Storm, especially since she was an X-Man elder and really had no authority to reprimand him, he then thought better of it as he mulishly kept silent, his face flushed and darkened. Yet when Ororo's back was turned, Lance threw Piotr a look that would have instantly killed and disemboweled. Colossus just laid a hand over Kitty's shoulder and drew the valley-girl closer to his body as a sign of galling affection in response. Lance then looked absolutely murderous. Kitty, being no fool and though she gave Piotr a sharp look telling the Russian mutant to leave Lance alone, allowed herself to be hugged. Lance's face fell at this sight before he roughly turned away and concentrated on fixing his gaze ahead as they started walking.

Jake then noticed the look of pain on Avalanche's face before he gave Piotr a commiserating look and said with gentle reprimand, "Peter, stop baiting Lance like this. It's not right, and you're making things worse by instigating things."

Piotr then whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "But it's so much fun, Jake! And besides, the Rock-Head would have done it to me had he got to be chosen by Kitty, so it's nothing less than fair."

The ex-SWAT Kat let it be, biting his tongue, but he managed to sigh, "Kitten, you do realize that at some point, this will come back to bite you on the butt."

Piotr just snorted at this silently. Meanwhile, Hank and Logan were talking with Roadblock, Blind Master, and Low Light as they and their groups walked down the hangar bay.

"I must admit, it is certainly a relief to finally be able to take the kids out for a chance to see things outside the X-Mansion and the Pit. All the X-Men were having a little bit of cabin fever. With all the protests and anti-mutant hysteria in Bayville, the students weren't able to go anywhere outside the Institute grounds. You should have heard how loudly the kids cheered when we told them of the invitation by the Justice League. It was well-needed. And this field trip to the Watchtower gave the Professor a chance to do head some of the Mansion's improvements with General Hawk and several of the other Joes."

"How long will it take to fix the holes and damages made by the Furies?" Low Light quipped with a small smile.

"About several weeks…not that we didn't add some additional destruction of our own when we played 'Capture the Flag' with Dad's underwear," Rina chuckled as she joined in the conversation without invitation.

"Rina!" growled Wolverine warningly.

"Oh come now, Logan," hooted Beast, "It was quite humorous the least to see that you own a pair of polka-dot boxer shorts. Of course, judging by how often you do your laundry, your underwear itself could have been classified as a biological weapon of mass destruction within anyone of smell's reach."

"Hank, will you shut up?" growled Wolverine, hearing this, as he punched Beast hard in the shoulder, but Roadblock, Blind Master, and Low Light were chortling softly.

Low Light nodded in return as he replied, "Same thing with the Misfits. We were pretty lucky to get this chance, considering that we're the one of the few visitors to ever be welcomed into the Watchtower."

Indeed, it was an event not to be taken lightly. Superman had contacted both the X-Men and the Misfits and the Joes with an invite for the mutant teenagers and their surrogate parents to spend some time with the Justice League. The renowned band of seven decided that since they have made the X-Men, the Misfits, and several members of G.I. Joe honorary members of the League, it was only in good faith and courtesy that the children and adults spend some time with them in their home as a chance to bond and to get to know each other more confidentially. Plus, in the near future, should they ever be willing to fight alongside each other against a common enemy, Superman explained that the rest of the League thought that it would be beneficial to learn to trust and grow accustomed to each other. The Joe and X-Men adults all agreed, and Trinity were given coordinates sent by Hawkgirl and Green Lantern for the Mass Device. With help from Forge along with the alien technology they were able to decipher and study from the stolen weapons of H.A.T.E. and Apokolips, the four mutants were able to give the Mass Device a powerful enough boost to send them into space, and as such, the rest was history.

Scott looked around a bit as they all walked down the hangar before he then noticed something.

"Hey, where's Cover Girl and Spirit? And Shipwreck and Justin for that matter?"

Sam looked around as he commented in agreement, "Hey, Scott's right! They're not here! Not that I'm complaining that Shipwreck isn't here to make things a little more complicated but…why…"

"Dad isn't here because that was one of the conditions the Justice League imposed on us before we left," Althea admitted in a causal voice, "Turns out that Wonder Woman has a restraining order on him, and she said something along the lines of if Shipwreck even dared take one step into the Watchtower, he wouldn't live to get out and Wonder Woman would personally hang his carcass out for the crows by an unmentionable body part. In short, the only way we could come here is that if Shipwreck stayed behind."

"Thank you, there **is** a God!" exclaimed Ororo happily, throwing her hands to the air.

"You don't sound very sad about that," Sam mused observantly at the Misfit leader.

"Are you kidding, Sam? I danced a jig and cartwheeled around the house for five minutes straight," smirked Wavedancer.

"I take it ol' Shipwreck wasn't very happy about that. So how do you know he's not gonna try to sneak his way through here with a spare teleporter watch?" Amara pointed out.

"The miracles of duct tape, Amara…the miracles of duct tape," grinned Low Light mischievously.

Wanda then explained as they walked down the well-lit and spacious metal corridor, "Also, Cover Girl and Spirit opted to stay behind at Misfit Manor to watch the babies given that we couldn't find any of the other Joes willing to baby-sit Claudius and Barney."

"Big surprise _there_," snorted Jean sardonically to herself.

Wanda made no indication that she heard the red-haired X-Man as she continued, "And Justin's not here because he had to go visit his family for the weekend."

"So Justin's not coming?" asked Jake quietly. The kat looked slightly disappointed. Wanda shook her head.

Blind Master irately just crossed his arms and muttered contemptuously to himself, his voice barely audible and privately fuming.

"Whatever is the matter with our dear Gabriel?" Hank asked as he ambled next to Wanda, a bit puzzled and mostly concerned.

Toad explained, "Blind Master's just a little grumpy, Beast. Turns out Justin's pop found out about Justin fighting the Furies with us back at Apokolips, and Allo wasn't happy, yo. He gave Justin and Blind Master an earful for an hour or two. Not to mention, yo, that Blind Master and Justin's dad don't really like each other and are constantly arguing every time they meet up."

"'Allo'? That **is** a funny name," remarked Hank.

"Of course it is, considering that Justin's family is from another – YEOW!" and what Todd was going to say was lost, and he hopped around the corridors on one foot, squealing in pain and holding his other foot as it was starting to throb from Blob "accidentally" stepping on it. The other X-Men along with Pietro and Wanda broke out in peals of laughter at the farce.

"Hee hee hee, _merde_, Remy wish he had his camera!" chortled Gambit, wiping the tears from his eyes. Logan just frowned at Fred, not entirely sold. Fred just smiled.

"It was an accident. Didn't see where I was going. Sorry about that, Toad," he remarked.

"Yeow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Oh yeah, yo! Sorry's _really_ going to make my crippled foot all better, yo! Ow, ow, ow!" Toad snapped bitterly with some venom while hugging his flattened foot.

In the intervening time, the Justice League was observing their adolescent guests while they approached them from the distance at the doorway of the hangar bay.

"Let me get this straight: we're sure we want **them** to join the Justice League at some point in the future?" Wonder Woman hissed urgently to John Stewart, her eyes crinkled with shocked disdain and aloofness as she surveyed the band of mutants and humans. She had to admit that she would have rather wished for Static and Gear to join instead since the two of them certainly had displayed far more maturity and responsible decorum than this lot. And the rambunctious rowdiness of the two groups was enough to make her glad that the Amazons at Paradise Island were cultured and graceful beyond most human societies.

"They may be a little rough around the edges, but it shows nothing more than that they all have some spirit. Just give the X-Men and Misfits a chance, Diana," Green Lantern murmured back in a soothing tone.

Superman then came in front of the congregation to greet the visitors as well as with J'onn J'onzz, also known as the Martian Manhunter.

"Welcome to the Watchtower, everyone," Superman said in a warm yet strong voice, causing a few of the X-Girls to throw the handsome Kryptonian a few flirty and yearning glances, "It's nice to finally meet you under circumstances that don't require police investigations and extensive brawls and chaotic environments."

"Boy, if you can say _that_ with a straight face, then you don't know us very well," snorted Rogue. Jean then spotted two familiar faces along with the seven adults.

"Supergirl! Batgirl!" she exclaimed joyously.

"In the flesh," grinned Batgirl, wearing her full regalia of the yellow and black Bat-costume while Supergirl stepped into view wearing a slightly modified version of her uniform. Though she still wore the white short-sleeved shirt and blue skirt and red boots, Althea and Lina and Scott noticed that she no longer donned a cape.

"Hey, you changed your costume! Looks nice, though!" Lina commented with sincere thought as Supergirl gave her and several members of the Misfits and the X-Men a hug, glad to finally have a chance to see her friends again.

"Yeah, we decided last minute about it," answered Kara as she and Jean draped their arms over each other's shoulders as a friendly bond, "Since the Phoenix Force gave me fire wings, Batgirl and me thought the cape would kinda get in the way of the flames…and make even less of a fashion statement for me than a silly red cape."

"You like have a point, Kara. Capes are like _sooooooo_ totally last season!" Kitty nodded. Upon hearing this, Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Superman threw Shadowcat looks of slight annoyance and affront. The Flash sneered and was about to open his mouth, but Superman was quicker to interrupt.

"Just one word, Wally…" he warned, holding up a fist, "Just one…"

"So you guys are now officially full-time members of the Justice League? That's pretty groovy, considering you two finally got your wish to be part of the team!" Forge commented.

"Yeah, but in this case, I think this might be another case of being careful what you wish for," winced Batgirl as she rubbed a lingering bruise on her thigh, "Ever since our encounters back at Apokolips, Batman and Superman have really been pushing the both of us through training and combat practice! We've been doing exercises and weight-lifting and martial arts around the clock as well as everyone else in the League teaching us side-classes to improve our minds! The computer-hacking stuff is pretty fun, but having so little time for fun and relaxation makes it a little unbearable!"

"Gee, it's almost as if they want you and Supergirl to give up the idea of joining the Justice League," Fred commented with a raised eyebrow.

"He's on to us," Batman whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Superman, so secretively and without even moving any other part of his body, being as still as rock.

The blond-haired alien then smiled with relief and glee, "Yeah, but it's still totally worth it! And me and Batgirl nearly hit the roof with excitement when we found out you guys were coming for a visit! We missed you guys so much!"

"And I missed you too, Supergirl!" cried out Pietro in an excited voice as he glomped on Kara from behind with his hands straying a bit too obtrusively to her chest, fingers groping, "Ooooh, are you using a padded bra?"

"Oh boy…" winced Ray.

**_WHAM!_**

"…that's gotta hurt," Ray finished as he and the X-Men watched Pietro slide out lifelessly from the deep impression he made against the metal wall where Supergirl hurled him against.

"Owwww…" Quicksilver whined in a nasally, high-pitched snivel.

"Nice throw," smiled Wanda.

"Not really…I really wanted to throw him _through_ the wall, but I didn't want to risk killing him in the process," Supergirl stated, dusting her hands.

Rogue said with a wicked leer, "Trust me…no one would really blame you if you did."

"Kara! That was uncalled for!" Superman scolded, glaring at his female protégé.

"I agree; Supergirl should have broken Quicksilver's hands first _before_ throwing him," Hawkgirl commented with a smile.

"Shayera, you're not helping," Wonder Woman replied in a tired voice.

"So, what are we going to do besides just hang around? What do you guys do for fun? Is this going to be interesting for us or what?" Tabitha asked as she loudly popped her bubble gum, drawing a few irritated looks from the adults and especially Batman.

"Funny that you should use the word 'interesting', Ms. Smith," J'onn said in a smug voice.

---

A few minutes later, down in the Watchtower's lower levels, Hawkgirl was showing the research and development facilities and laboratories of the Watchtower to Jake, Forge, Wanda, and the dragon Lockheed…

"And this is the main laboratory where we investigate and study various alien technology and develop various implements and weapons for emergencies with the Earth. Every weapon and mechanical design that emerges from for the Watchtower and for us comes from here; even upgrades to our aircrafts and spaceships are modified here, and with the resources we have available to us, it isn't much of a problem. Batman, Green Lantern, Batgirl and J'onn are usually the ones to tinker and fool around with the various We have actually made some significant and notable progress with integrating alien technology with the Earthling technology, creating new instances of mechanical and digital hybrids that have actually yielded good results."

"I get it. Like how H.A.T.E used alien technology to give their weapons a boost to attack us back at Bayville. Or like how Forge and Trinity were using the Apokolips' computer algorithms and language code samples they stole from Darkseid's main controls and from Desaad and are integrating it into the Joes' cryptograms and Cerebro's anti-hacking software. Ever since then, Mainframe from the Pit and Forge reported how the new security measures had a 100-percent success rate! Not even Cobra and the Reavers were able to force their ways into our computer networks," Wanda mused.

"Exactly, Scarlet Witch. Since we still have cases of Intergang and H.A.T.E. and the Friends of Humanity running around with the stolen alien technology, we figured coming up with implements and weapons to help disarm and counteract their forces with the least amount of force possible could certainly be useful in the future," Hawkgirl nodded.

During this side discussion, Jake and Forge were staring at the equipment in awe, their eyes as wide as saucers, glowing hotly in conjunction with the dreamy expressions on their faces. Wanda could actually see the sparkling awe dancing across their faces as they both took in breathlessly the rocket engines, the particle accelerator, the piles and piles of mechanical and electronic stock and reserves (the lab contained enough equipment and reserves to put all the computer and engineering firms in the world to shame), and even an actual wind-tunnel walled separately apart from the lab.

To Jake and Forge, this was heaven. They could spend months and months here if they were given the permission to do so.

"Holy kats!" Jake marveled, his jaw dropping with excitement, "Just look at all this stuff! I could easily rebuild another Aquain with the raw materials and laboratory paraphernalia you have in here! You make Puma-Dyne look like a grade-school classroom with this state-of-the-art gear!"

"Can we try some of this stuff out? Please?" begged Forge as he went up to Hawkgirl, "It'd be far-out if we could try building something new with some of the supplies you have! Please?"

"I _could_ re-calibrate some of my glovatrix sensors in the lab," Jake mused, already starting to warm up to the idea.

"So can we? **_Please?_**" Forge repeated. Hawkgirl rolled her eyes at the X-Man inventor.

"Honestly, you're even worse than that Gear kid who came to visit us with Static, but if will keep you two off my back and make you happy, then go ahead. I'm pretty sure Batman and Batgirl won't object to you two using their equipment."

With a whoop, Jake and Forge immediately helped themselves eagerly to the surroundings, lost already in ideas and formulas and mechanical intuition.

"That was pretty nice of you," Wanda grinned, "You made those two mechanical nuts happier than two children being locked inside a candy store."

"This is going to end up like the whole fiasco with Gear and Brainiac again, I just know it," muttered Hawkgirl. But then she felt a burning sensation on her butt, actually feeling her skin blistering as the seat of her uniform melted into ashes.

"Yeeeeeeooooooowwww!" Hawkgirl hollered, beating the flames before she and Wanda turned to see Lockheed growling at Hawkgirl, his nostrils still heavily smoking from the blast of dragon-fire he aimed earlier at the Thanagarian.

"Lockheed?" gaped Wanda in confusion, but the baby purple dragon paid no attention to the Misfit as he kept growling hatefully at Hawkgirl, and Wanda was completely taken aback. Sure, Lockheed has tormented the boys at the X-Mansion before, but never once had Kitty's pet ever shown such hostility at a female being before.

"What in the name of the mother planet is wrong with you, you little Barney-reject?" snapped Hawkgirl, now seething with rage, though to Wanda's confusion…she could discern Hawkgirl being a bit uncomfortable as well, as if she was hiding something. Lockheed gave another short before he spewed out another torrent of fire directly into Hawkgirl's face. The Justice League member instinctively blocked the main portion of the attack with her mace but unfortunately, she failed to deflect the rest of the dragon-fire.

"Augh! **_My wings!_**" she shrieked in pain as she tried to beat off the flames that were already starting to sprout and grow all over her dark feathers, dropping her mace as she unsuccessfully started to beat them back with her hands. Taking this chance of distraction, Lockheed flew into the air before letting loose another surge of heat onto her head.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! Hot! Ow! **_Hot!_** Hot, hot, hot! **Ow!**" Shayera screamed, ripping her mask off her red face.

"Lockheed, stop that! What on Earth is wrong with you? Hawkgirl is a friend!" Wanda yelled as she tried to make a grab for the dragon, but the winger beast easily evaded the goth's hands before it pounced onto Hawkgirl's head and started to madly claw and rip out her hair in bunches, gnawing, scratching, and biting.

"Yeow! Get this lizard-spore off of me!" yelled Hawkgirl as Lockheed kept attacking her, bombarding her again and again with her fire. Jake and Forge, in the meanwhile, were too busy fiddling with a huge robotic arm to pay attention.

"Can you hand me the soldering iron? This chip on the circuitry's a little loose," Jake asked Forge, not even looking up when Hawkgirl shouted several cuss words in wrath when Lockheed bit her ear.

"Just a second, I have to screw this unit in place," Forge said off-handedly as he continued to be lost in his work, not even realizing that Hawkgirl ran past him, screeching obscenities as she chased after Lockheed with her mace while the dragon returned the favor with several blasts of fire and with Wanda chasing after Hawkgirl with a fire extinguisher.

---

Meanwhile, Remy, Pietro, Jamie, and the Flash were in the Flash's room…

"Wow, talk about your biohazards," Jamie commented as he nudged a pile of fossilized laundry on the floor with his sneakers.

"No kidding! The Flash could make the old Brotherhood house look like a five-star hotel with this clutter! And, yuck! I swear I stepped into some kind of slime mold on the carpet back there!" Pietro grimaced before he sneered at Wally, "So I guess the all-mighty and all-powerful Flash of the Justice League is really just some lazy slob like any other teenager, huh?"

Remy looked around at the layers of dust gathered on the furniture, the tidbits of moldy remnants of food, long forgotten, and the piles of various objects that littered around the room that it was difficult to even detect the carpet and floor underneath all the trash. The Cajun said with one eyebrow raised, "_Merde, mon ami!_ I'd like to say that this room's a pigsty, but pigs are surprisingly clean animals."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," the Flash smirked as he lounged onto his bed.

"It's not really," agreed Multiple hesitantly with some thought, "I mean, think of how we can use this an excuse the next time Jean and Storm harp on us for not cleaning our rooms! They can't really argue against us for being messy if we tell then that the Flash doesn't have to clean his room too!"

"You know what, kid? I'm starting to like you," Wally nodded at the impressionable adolescent. Then the Flash's eyes went wide with annoyed irritation as he saw Pietro going through his collection of CDs. The silver-haired Misfit was hurriedly looking through the music collections, one by one, and haphazardly tossing them to the floor without much care or respect.

"Lame…lame…dumb…lame…old…ew! Disco and Neil Diamond? Loser!" Pietro cringed, making the symbolic "L" with his thumb and forefinger and placing it one his forehead.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to quit being such ass?" growled Wally as he snatched his CDs out of Quicksilver's hands.

"Trust me, _mon ami_. We've all been telling Quicksilver that one for years and years, and it never seems to register in that little brain of his," Gambit smirked as he started shuffling a deck of playing cards in his hands back and forth.

"I'm a Misfit. It's my sole duty to drive everyone around me crazy…especially copycat speedsters in their forties who're sadly trying to relive their youth," Pietro sneered disdainfully at the older mentor. The Flash sized up at the challenge as he went toe to toe with Pietro Maximoff.

"Listen, Pietro Jerk-off," the Flash ridiculed (and Remy chortled loudly, making a mental reminder to remember that nickname for Quicksilver), "You can whine and brag all you want, but no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you try to say otherwise, there isn't a speedster in the world that can outlast and outwit me."

"_Pfft!_ As if! Anything _you_ can do, **I** can do…and better!"

The Flash grinned before he held up his hand, and Pietro, Remy, and Jamie could see that he was holding Pietro's jeans. Startled, Pietro looked down to find himself clad in his briefs, and shrieking, he covered himself, humiliated. He had been stripped before he even knew it! The Flash had pantsed Pietro and managed to snatch away the teen's jeans without ripping them before anyone in the room could even comprehend what had just happened.

"Whoa!" gasped Jamie, "Faster than the eye can blink!"

"Wha - ? But - ! But - ! How? **_HOW?_**" Pietro hollered in disbelief.

"My hand is quicker than your eye," the Flash grinned as he tossed the jeans back to a very embarrassed and very mortified Pietro, "Looks like this shows that I'm definitely faster than you, hummingbird."

Remy choked with laughter as he gasped in glee, "_Merde!_ Remy is going to have fun telling the other X-Men this!"

"And he's got a point, Pietro! Not even you can pants someone that fast!" Jamie chuckled.

"Shut up," growled Pietro.

"The era of the Quicksilver is dead!" carried on Remy, enjoying every minute of this, "Long live the Flash, the new number one speedster of the planet!"

"Shut up! _Just, shut up!_" screamed Pietro, already starting to lose it. The Flash, already satisfied at embarrassing Pietro and figuring that it was the end of that, then noticed Remy holding his pack of playing cards.

"So, you're a card man, eh, Gambit?" Wally grinned, already formulating a plan to make himself a few dollars richer.

"Remy thinks so," the Cajun X-Man put out a bit arrogantly.

"Think you and the other two can take me on in a little friendly game of poker?"

"You're on, Flash! Just don't come crying to us when you lose all your money!" Jamie crowed, already gaining some enthusiasm for the game.

Unfortunately, ten minutes later…

"**HA!** I win again! Read 'em and weep! A full-house! Cough up!"

Pietro, Remy, and Jamie grumbled as they threw in some money into the center of the poker table with some distaste and bitterness as Wally cackled maniacally while collecting his winnings.

"I don't like this anymore. I lost all my money…" whined Jamie.

"Tough luck, kid. You win some, you lose some," the Flash said without much sympathy as he counted his winnings, knowing that he cleaned all three of the teenagers out of their wallets.

"Remy no longer like him," muttered Gambit to Quicksilver, "Remy thinks the Flash's even more annoying and has a bigger ego than you, Pietro."

Pietro decided to let that little barb slide as he then whispered devilishly, "I think it's time for Mr. West to have his ego a little deflated with our little weapon, if you know what I mean."

Remy caught on, smiling impishly, "_Oui_, Remy will agree with you on that one."

Pietro then grinned as he took out a thermos from Remy's trench-coat.

"Is that…?" gasped Jamie excitedly as Remy took out three paper cups from his pockets.

"Yep. General Hawk didn't even search Remy when I snuck this out of the kitchens!" cackled Pietro as Wally saw them pour some strong-smelling brown hot drink from the thermos to the cups. Wally then realized what the drink was.

"What's so special about _that_? It's just coffee," Wally scoffed.

"Not just any coffee, Mr. Flash," Jamie piped up excitedly, his eyes as wide and shiny as two stars as he and Remy eagerly received a piping hot cupful of the drink, "It's the lifeblood of the Gods, better than all the candies and chocolates put together, is the brainchild elixir that all the industrial spies of Coffee Bean, Starbucks, and Diedrich's failed to obtain, and not even Superman and the Batman will be able to resist this! This is B.A.'s coffee! Trust me, once you try this stuff, you'll never be the same again!"

"Of course, no surprise if the Flash can't handle it," sneered Pietro mockingly, and Wally's back went up straight as he defensively bristled, his pride springing up.

"Oh, is that so, you little pipsqueak? Well, the Flash can handle anything you X-Men and Misfits can with flying colors! You're looking at the hero who fought against the Weather Wizard, Brainiac, Amazo, and other bad dudes that makes your so-called Magneto look like a goody two-shoes! Just give me a cup!"

"All right, but don't say we didn't warn you," smirked Pietro as he, Remy, and Jamie gave each other knowing and evil looks. Wally still nonplussed as Pietro tipped the thermos into a ceramic mug.

"_Pfft!_ It's only a stinking cup of Joe! What's the worst that could happen?" and with that last infamous sentence, the Flash chugged the serving in one huge gulp.

---

At the same time, in the training simulation war-room of the Watchtower…

"Wow, this stuff is pretty high-tech!" Ray marveled as he, Lina, Bobby, Fred, Sam, Low Light, Hank, Piotr, Supergirl, and Lance stood in the center of the simulation chamber, "Look at all these fancy gadgets and systems! This stuff makes our Danger Room seem obsolete!"

"OK kids, we're gonna play a little game of war," John Stewart boomed in his deep voice as he hovered over the X-Men and Misfits and Beast and Low Light, "And of course, in this case, I expect all of you future members of the Justice League to try to keep it friendly. You're not each others' enemies; this is a test run to see how well you can anticipate each others attacks and work well with your other members. And try not to kill each other in the process."

"You haven't been with our groups for very long, have you, Green Lantern?" Lance quipped dryly with a wry face.

"Avalanche has a point, GL," Supergirl pointed out, "There's still some tension between both groups, and running a battle simulation here at the Watchtower is kinda like tempting fate if you think about it."

"I agree with Supergirl, Mr. Stewart," Hank added, "We really should not be encouraging them to fight each other, but rather, they should learn to run through a few simple exercises. There is no need for us to run through a war simulation."

"Aw, you're just going too soft on these kids, McCoy! Let me show you how it should be done!" Green Lantern waved dismissively. Beast appeared to be highly insulted.

However, ten minutes later…

**_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

"Ow…" groaned Green Lantern as he laid on the metal floor twitching while the X-Men and the Misfits fought each other. Unluckily for the Justice League member, he got caught in the crossfire of the brawl.

"So, still think I'm being 'too soft', as you so eloquently put it, Mr. Stewart?" Hank asked, a huge, smug smirk on his furry face, showing his canines.

"Oh just shut up…" groaned Green Lantern before he passed out.

---

Over at the dojo of the Watchtower, Logan and Batman were watching Xi, Batgirl, Roberto, Althea, Rina, and Blind Master spar…

"Hiya!" yelled Batgirl as she aimed roundhouse kick at Xi's head, her leg moving so swiftly, her boot was simply a yellow blur to the onlookers. Yet Xi easily moved his head to the side at the last second, feeling Batgirl's foot brush the air dangerously close to his temple before Xi grabbed her leg and threw Batgirl down to the floor in a judo move. Not taken aback, Barbara broke her fall with her hands and performed a hand-stand before delivering her free legs several times in rapid succession into the Misfit's stomach. Winded, Xi shut his eyes and hissed in pain as he clutched his abdomen, stunned. Grinning at the opportunity for a win, Batgirl sprung at Xi with her fists ready, but Xi then dropped the act of being in extreme anguish, and with a cat-like smile, he turned invisible at the last second. Startled, Barbara hit nothing but the dojo floor, and she looked around wildly to see if Xi reappeared. And her one moment of panic and surprise allowed Xi to act as he suddenly tackled Batgirl from behind and managed to successfully pin her to the floor.

"Hey, no fair!" Batgirl protested as Xi reappeared on top of the female vigilante.

"I always had the power to turn invisible, Batgirl," Xi grinned as he smugly crossed his arms over his chest while still squatting atop of his opponent, "It's just that you never saw me even use it…and besides, weren't you always taught to prepare yourself against the unexpected? That one moment you were taken aback at me disappearing gave yourself an instant when you became vulnerable."

"I agree, kid," Logan nodded as he helped Batgirl up from her sprawled position on the floor, "You left yourself wide open when you freaked out at the lizard turning invisible there."

Batgirl ruefully muttered defensively, "I didn't freak out, Wolverine. I just…got taken by surprise."

"And you wondered why you needed the additional training?" Batman stoically asked his red-haired protégé. Barbara just glared back at her mentor, infuriated even though the Batman never actually said anything insulting. Meanwhile, Roberto was doing his best to defend himself against Blind Master. Sunspot grunted as he threw a left cross-punch followed by a right rook, but instead of connecting to Blind Master's jaw, the African American Joe just easily stepped back before he tripped the Brazilian X-Man with a sweep kick, and caught off guard, Roberto fell on his butt rather hard, feeling a sharp stab of throbbing shoot up from his tailbone.

"Wow, I thought I had you there for a second, Blind Master," groaned Roberto with disappointment as he rubbed his lower back painfully. The ninja master gave an amused snort through his nose as he smiled with soft discipline as he rapped his cane lightly against Roberto's left knee.

"You have a tendency to fail to pivot correctly when you throw a punch, Roberto. If you continue to neglect to execute the proper form when fighting, your knee will endure numerous micro-tears before it can lead to serious handicap and injury. I'd advise you to practice swiveling your knees and pivoting on the balls of your feet while sparring."

Roberto nodded, taking the G.I. Joe's words of encouragement to heart. Yet the contest between Althea and Rina was by far the most vicious and fiercest of all. Both Wavedancer and X23 were not giving each other an inch as they fought, and even the Blind Master and Wolverine had to admit it was quite amazing to watch. Over and over, both of the girls simultaneously threw punches and kicks so quickly that their limbs were mere blurs and it actually took longer for Roberto to process the competition in his brain than it took for Rina or Althea to retaliate. Rina thrust her right hand out, fingers outstretched and pointed directly at Althea's collarbone, but the raven-haired ninja effortlessly blocked the thrust with a circular block of her left arm before lashing out with her left foot, hoping to lock her knee against Rina's in order to cause her to stumble. Yet X23 was familiar with that move as she raised her left leg in a kung-fu crane stance before kicking out at Althea's face. Althea pirouetted to the right, dodging the kick to her nose before delivering a combination left-elbow jab followed by a right hook before she twirled again, backing up a bit, and finished it with a roundhouse kick. Rina managed to lean her jaw back to avoid the elbow and right-hook but Althea's foot painfully rammed into her left shoulder. Snarling and before she could stop herself, Rina flung herself in a barrage of feet, now using her claws on both her hand and feet. Gasping, Althea widened her eyes as she madly dodged the adamantium blades.

"Rina!" Logan bellowed in anger. Damn it, she shouldn't be using her claws!

"Althea, get out of there! She'll kill you!" Roberto cried out, but Althea then remembered her training before she got into a martial stance. And to Rina's amazement, Althea's ki, her battle aura, just disappeared into nothingness and like a ghost, Rina could no longer sense any presence from the Misfit. She slashed with her hands, but Althea disappeared in a blur, leaving Rina to strike nothing but thin air. And a split-second later, hidden by Rina's blind spot, Althea materialized from behind before X23 felt several sharp blossoms of pain on the pressure points of her back and neck before she fell to the floor, limp and paralyzed. She couldn't move! Her entire body, though her mind was sharp and screaming to move, was as limp as a rag doll.

"Wavedancer?" gasped Roberto as he and the others ran up to the ninja, "How on earth did you do that?"

"A ninja always knows how to use pressure points and acupressure," Althea said easily before she hit the series of pressure points on Rina's lumbar region and lower right thigh and ankle, allowing X23 to move again. Now calmed down, sheepish and humiliated, Rina retracted her claws as Logan tore into his female clone.

"Just what the hell were you thinking, kid?" he growled, absolutely livid, and Blind Master and Xi could note that Wolverine was actually angrier and even more enraged than they had ever seen him before. Rina frowned, scrunching up her face, and Xi could see that she was doing her best not to cry with humiliation as she stared down at the floor. Logan got even more incensed.

"Kid…look at me when I'm talking to you," he rumbled. Rina looked up and she spoke, her voice quivering.

"I just…I just got mad and I lost control. I just got so mad at the prospect of losing that…that I just lost it."

"Kid, that was wrong and you know it. You could have killed Althea had she not been so prepared! You owe Wavedancer an apology. **Now.**" Rina then turned and looked at Althea and Xi, their expressions blank, as she awkwardly spoke. She felt her gut turn to ice; she was so sure that Althea and Xi would hate her. Her throat felt parched as she braced herself.

"I…I'm sorry. I…I didn't want to kill you. I just…I just wanted to win," she explained weakly, her voice hoarse. Althea stepped forward, and Rina expected the worse. Yet to her surprise, Althea just laid a hand on X23's shoulder before smiling.

"Actually, you're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose control. It's all right, no harm done," Wavedancer said simply.

"And no one likes to lose, Rina. Not even us. It's only natural," Xi said as he gave Rina a small hug. Rina felt so guilty as she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"I suppose she still loses control and resorts to her murderous nature since she still has not been fully deprogrammed from what she had been taught when she was a mercenary for Hydra," the Batman said lowly as he stood side by side by Wolverine. Wolverine instantly felt himself stiffen with defensiveness for his daughter as he glared at the Dark Knight out of the corner of his eye.

"She's a good kid, Bats, but she's confused and still learning. She still falls back to her old ways and behavior because she was raised to be a weapon instead of a kid. Rina's making good progress with her training, and I'll always be there to give her the love and guidance she needs."

"With all due respect, you're not exactly the best role model to be a calming influence in X23's life."

Though that was probably true, Logan whirled angrily on Batman, feeling that the Gotham defender had crossed a very big line with that statement.

"I think you should be the last one to give advice about raising charges, especially since your protégé, Batgirl, foolishly risked her life to bond with the Phoenix Force to save Supergirl, bub," Wolverine growled. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Do you wish to settle this in the ring?" he said finally.

"Bring it, Bats!" growled Logan as he and Batman walked out to the sparring mat of the dojo. Wolverine removed his leather jacket while Batman shed off his cape and utility belt.

"Wow, this should be good!" gasped Roberto as he eagerly stared at the upcoming fight with much obsessive interest. The others fell silent as they watched Logan and Batman step into the center of the ring, muscles tense and ready for action.

"What, no gadgets and weapons?" sneered Logan, "Thought you wanted to give yourself a fighting chance against a mutant, Batman."

"Just go," Batman said in a cold voice, unbothered by the taunt, and without further ado, Logan charged with a flying roundhouse kick. Yet in a split second, Batman easily moved to the side before Logan felt the vigilante strike him painfully in the side-abdominal with a karate chop. Logan winced, feeling his ribs ache as he gingerly held his side, wincing, but managed to land gracefully like a cat a soft _thump_. Wolverine glared at Batman with a mixture of anger and admiration.

"Hmph, you're fast, bub," Logan commented. Batman didn't say anything, just remaining silent and awaiting the next strike. Trying a different tactic, Logan blitzed towards Batman in a blink of an eye with several quick jabs, and grinning inwardly at the sudden strafe the Batman made to the left, Wolverine twisted his body to the right to bring his leg towards Batman's head with a rear kick. To Logan's slight surprise, Batman caught the foot with a strong grip, never faltering for a second and tightening like a vise within a mere fraction of an instant. Feeling the slight throb of his bone being compressed, Logan pushed his body off the mat with his other leg and momentarily made himself airborne as the X-Man twisted his body into the right alignment again, but now bringing his other leg ready to catch Batman around the neck. Yet with a powerful judo move, Batman grabbed Logan's other foot with his free hand and power-slammed Logan to the ground. Hard. Logan left his neck and shoulder crack with pain as stars and flashes of light danced across his eyes. But the Batman wasn't finished yet. With a grunt, Logan felt himself being grasped by his ankles before being thrown towards the far side of the ring, crashing down on his shoulder.

"Whoa!" gasped Roberto, "He's fast! The Batman did that all that to Wolverine in less than two seconds!"

"I know, Roberto," murmured Blind Master, frowning, "And it seems that the Batman is quite skilled in the olden ways of the martial arts, defensive moves that I have only dared to hear of from my masters when I was in ninja training myself! Hell, some of these postures and techniques existed only in the past millennia and were thought to have died out along with the ways of feudal Japan! Ways that I daresay are even more dangerous than the teachings of the ninja!"

"Incredible," Xi murmured as he and the others watched a recovered Logan now barrage Batman with a flurry of punches and kicks, his moves being so fast that they actually cut through the air in between them and made soft whistle noises. Over and over, Logan tried everything he could think off. A sweep kick, a forward-flip followed by a hammer kick, an uppercut, a palm strike, a swivel punch and elbow jab followed by a hitch kick. No matter what Logan did, it seemed like the Batman could easily anticipate it and block it, and no matter how powerful Wolverine's strikes were, the Batman had muscle of pure rock, and it was actually quite painful for Logan to continue slamming him fists and legs into Batman's forearms. It was like trying to punch a wall made of adamantium.

Morbidly drawn, the crowd of six just watched on, barely daring to breathe.

In a matter of minutes, Logan was red-faced and panting, sweat running down his brow and stinging his eyes, but to his irritation, the Batman hardly seemed short of breath. In fact, the Dark Knight of Gotham still looked as ready and fresh as when he first started out. And in the end, Logan was laid out, exhausted, sore and in so much pain that he could barely move as Batman sent him flying with a solid punch to the chest, knocking the wind out of Wolverine. Batman just coolly looked at the worn out and battered X-Man elder for several moments.

"I win," Batman said simply as he left the ring. Wolverine just weakly growled with frustration as he thought dark thoughts and curse words in his mind…

KABOOOOOMMMM!

"Hey, my utility belt!" Batman yelled as he saw Daria, Quinn, and Brittany help themselves to the Semtex Bat-explosives from the yellow tool-belt Batman had stripped off momentarily for the spar.

"Oh, don't mind us!" Brittany said sweetly as Daria and Quinn took out several black Batarangs, "We're having some fun with this! Wow, this thing can really come in handy when we need to go on missions to attack Cobra bases! Girls, let's see if we can make more of these back at our lab at Misfit Manor!"

"Give it back. It's mine," growled Batman darkly, throwing the Triplets the look of a thousand deaths. Trinity just stuck their tongues out at Batman.

"No," they simply said, razzing the Dark Knight. Batman felt his eye twitch. Of all the impertinent, little - !

"**NO?**" he echoed incredulously, his hands quivering with fury. No one, not even Robin and Batgirl, would ever dare say "no" directly in his face unless they were willing to face the consequences.

"No, it's ours! Finders keepers, losers weepers, so _nyaaaaah!_" and with that, Trinity dashed off, gleefully cackling and laughing.

"Come back here!" protested Batman hotly as they vanished into the hallway. Xi then came up to the Batman.

"We can help; we've known Trinity for a long time, so we can show you how to deal with them," the green-scaled mutant offered, but already indignant and annoyed, Batman just coldly scoffed at the Misfit with slight disdain.

"I am the Batman, Xi. I think I can handle three adolescent girls without your so-called 'help'," and with that, the Batman dashed after Trinity, his footsteps as silent as falling snow. There was a silence from the group as the observed this.

"Think we should have told Batman that the Triplets are not like most girls?" Batgirl asked, a bit worried.

"Nah, some things the Batman should learn for himself," smiled Althea with a knowing smile.

---

At the same time, over in the mess hall of the Watchtower…

"So, who wants to be the first to try my vegetable lasagna?" Kitty said brightly as she held out a plate.

Roadblock and Rogue both immediately made grim faces as they instinctively took a step back.

"Not a chance in hell," snorted Rogue.

"I'd rather fight Cobra Commander, Shadowcat, cause we all know that you cooking isn't exactly up to bat," versed Roadblock warily.

"Oh, will you two like stop being such big babies and like try some?" snapped Kitty, stomping on her foot, "It's totally food!"

"It is?" Rogue asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow at the multicolored mess in the glass baking pan, "To tell ya' the truth, Kitty, I don't think it's even dead yet."

Kitty then turned to J'onn with huge Bambi eyes, holding out the pan of lasagna and the plate.

"Mr. Martian Manhunter? Can you like try some?"

"I suppose I don't see any reason why not," Martain Manhunter said with a polite smile as he took a spoon and scooped up a big mouthful. Unfortunately, the instant he placed it into his mouth, the alien's red eyes widened with shock as he then wished he hadn't sampled the lasagna. By the Red planet, not even the most atrocious food from his home world was this bad! He could actually feel his eyes watering, filling with tears of pain and disgust in seconds as his stomach churned from the taste ravaging his sense of taste.

"Well congratulations, Kitty, you just succeeded in making a green Martian turn even greener," drawled Rogue as she mock-clapped.

Roadblock then poked the vegetable lasagna with a wooden spoon, finding the consistency of the baked dish to be slightly harder than he originally thought, asking warily, "Kitty, just to make sure the Martian Manhunter has nothing to lose, exactly which ingredients for this lasagna did you use?"

"Just like whatever vegetables I could find in the fridge," confessed Kitty helplessly, "It was just ordinary stuff like celery, Half and Half, rutabaga, parsnips, carrots, eggplant, cheese, pickle relish, garlic paste, something I took off the shelf called marmite…"

"Kitty, that's enough. Already, your lasagna sounds pretty rough for all of us!" groaned Roadblock, wishing he didn't hear that. Meanwhile, Martian Manhunter was desperately trying to spit out his mouthful, but to his horror, he found that it was stuck! His entire jaw was glued shut thanks to the mouthful of lasagna. And now, J'onn was unable to speak as his teeth were now bonded together by a mixture stronger than cement while the handle of the spoon was sticking out of his mouth like a humorous caricature.

"Martian Manhunter, what's wrong?" Rogue asked, "Why are you still holding on to the spoon in your mouth?"

_I can't let it go! My mouth is glued shut! It's stuck!_ J'onn yelled telepathically in Roadblock, Rogue, and Kitty's minds.

"Yikes," winced Roadblock.

"See, Kitty? Not even _you_ can complain on why we don't let you cook at the Institute!" Rogue snapped at Kitty.

"Oh, shut up, Rogue!" Kitty snapped back.

J'onn then telepathically hollered in their heads loudly enough to ring inside their skulls, his voice a mixture of uncharacteristic panic and irritation, **_Get this spoon out of my mouth!_**

"Oh, like calm down! I'll just totally phase it out!" Kitty said, but then to her horror, as she used her mutant power, she realized she was only able to phase and extract the handle of the spoon. The lasagna in Martian Manhunter's mouth had hardened into a solid that was so dense, not even Kitty could alter its molecular structure to pull it out of the Martian's orifice. And as such, the head of the spoon with the lasagna mixture was still firmly embedded between J'onn's teeth.

"Oops," gulped Kitty.

J'onn then screamed telepathically, his voice being more high-pitched with each sentence, _'Oops'? **'Oops'!** 'Oops' is something I do **NOT** want to hear at this point, Kitty!_

"How about a 'this is not good', then?" Kitty weakly _heh, heh_-ed

---

"Welcome to the main control center of the Watchtower, kids," Superman declared proudly as he, Todd, Scott, Tabitha, and Kurt entered the vast cavern that served as the epicenter for the communications and computer network of the Justice League. Upon viewing it, both Todd and Tabitha let out low whistles.

"_Mein Gott!_" marveled Kurt as he and his friends gazed around. The room was spacious, and even larger than the room Professor Xavier used to house Cerebro back at the Mansion. Even whispering could have set off a noticeable echo in the area. The room was wide and tall, kept meticulously clean without even a speck of dust anywhere on the metal floors, walls, and ceiling, the surfaces, all of them gleaming with a polished shine. Yet it was hardly foreign and uncomfortable. There were a few simple ramps and walkways complete with handrails for smooth ascent and descent and there were a couple of lounge areas in the corners with comfortable leather furniture and coffee tables set up on carpeted sections of the room. And the main beauty of the communications center was the impressive and vast computer system in the center of the grotto, a technological marvel of hardware that could have easily put the systems used at CERN, NASA, and even the Institute to shame. The consoles were littered with complex buttons, parallel-operating keyboards, and multitudes of foreign yet important looking implements. And the computer screens were grand, taller than a two-story building, and sectioned into numerous yet efficient partitions of miniature sub-screens that each displayed certain parts of the world, monitoring cities in India, Japan, Russia, England, Zimbabwe and, of course, the United States.

"This is certainly impressive," Scott agreed before his ears picked up an odd noise.

"Hey, did you just hear that?" Scott asked.

"Hear what? Nope! Not a thing! I didn't hear anything!" Kurt and Todd chimed in together.

Superman then heard a series of soft squeaking again…and suspiciously enough, it was coming from Toad's backpack that he had brought with him. Scott and Kal-El's eyes narrowed as both Kurt and Todd tried to play innocent.

"What was that?" Scott demanded.

"Uh…nothing," Todd gulped unconvincingly.

Superman then used his X-Ray vision on the frog Misfit's knapsack to see, to his horror, that it was filled with twenty or thirty hamsters, all of them squeaking and clamoring happily in a small plastic cage, twittering, tussling and eating hamster pellets.

"You brought in _hamsters_ aboard the Watchtower?" Superman demanded sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well we couldn't leave them with Barney and Claudius, yo!" Todd protested before, by sheer bad luck, the strap of his backpack snapped off and to Scott and Superman's collective horrors, the backpack and plastic cage burst open, allowing the multitude of hamsters to escape out.

"They're getting everywhere!" yelled Scott as one tried to crawl up his leg while the rest of the hamsters made a mad scurry across the floor and towards the central controls.

"Here, Marsha! Here Jan! Here Cindy!" yelled Kurt encouragingly as he and Toad tried to chase after them, actually leaping on top of the computer consoles in their mad rush to get the furry pets.

"Stop! Don't - !" yelled Superman.

KABOOOOOM!

"…step on the control panels or else you'll cause them to overload," finished Superman weakly as several of the stations were already starting to smoke and give off dangerous sparks.

Meanwhile, Tabitha then spotted a red dial on one station that had the word "Radio Incap." printed on it in black lettering.

"All right!" exclaimed Tabitha as she hit the dial and twisted it, "Finally! Let's hear some tunes!"

Superman then lost it completely as he literally screamed out in a strangled voice, "**ACK!** Ms. Smith! What in the name of Krypton are you doing?"

Tabitha blinked as she said, "Listening to the radio. Why?"

"**_That wasn't the radio, Boom-Boom! That was the Watchtower's radio-frequency sonic incapacitator! It's a weapon!_**"

"Uh…so what does it do?" Tabitha asked meekly.

**SHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!**

**CHAAA-KKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

"_That's_ what it does…" groaned Superman, cradling his head in his hands as Tabitha, Scott, Todd, and Kurt looked out the windows to see an odd cannon-weapon fire a blast of devastating sonic attack of a high frequency into orbit. The three mutants could actually see the medium of empty space ripple from the effects of the sound waves as they tore across the realm of outer space.

"Wow, cool, yo!" Toad whistled.

"I'm glad **you** think so, Mr. Tolensky," Superman muttered darkly, frowning on Kurt, Todd, and Tabitha, "The incapacitator releases radio-waves at such a high frequency that it disables anything electronic and causes it to short-circuit, whether they be weapons, computers, or robotic Sentinels! It's a wide-spread effect similar to when your friend Kitty phases through something mechanical! And God only help you three if that weapon actually hit anything!"

Kurt then sheepishly withered under Superman's death glare as he tried to point out weakly, "Well, on the upside, _Herr_ Superman, the thing shot off into outer space. Since it wasn't aimed at Earth, no one back home knows it even fired. And besides, what are the chances it even hit anything into outer space in the first place? The chances are like a million to one…"

"Don't say it, Kurt!" moaned Scott as he held his head in his hands, "For the love of Pete, don't say it! I know this is going to come back to bite us on the butt again! **I just know it!**"

At the same time, on a gargantuan meteor called Avalon which was twice the size of Earth's moon…

"Hey, what happened to my television? And my monitors! They're all fried!" roared Sabertooth.

"Waaaaaah! My computer! My precious computer! And I was about to finish my latest romance novel too! **_Waaaahhhh!_**" Pyro wailed from another part of the base.

"All our guidance and defense systems have short-circuited! Master Magneto, everything electronic here on Avalon is down!" Cortez called out from the adjoining room. To say Magneto was mad was a little bit of an understatement. The Master of Magnetism was then heard ranting and raving throughout the entire Avalon base, and despite the series of swear words thrown in, every one of the minions and Acolytes could hear the exact terminology of ire.

"**_My base! My precious base! I don't know how and I don't know why, but I KNOW this was because of the Misfits and the X-Men! I just know it! Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh! When I get my hands on each and every one of those obnoxious little cretins, I'll kill them! I'll kill them all! They will rue the day that they did this to Avalon! I know Charles and Hawk did this just to annoy me! I JUST KNOW IT! _**"

"Think we should ask Magneto **how** exactly did the Misfits and X-Men know where Avalon resided in and how they were able to locate us through our cloaking devices and shields?" a mutant named Alchemy asked offhandedly and deadpanned to Magneto's butler, Winters. Winters shrugged.

"To be honest, I do not know, but I find it best to let Master Magnus carry on with his rant until he calms down. There's no point arguing with him."

---

"I am glad you three were all able to join me for tea," sighed Princess Diana with contentment as she poured some of the steaming said liquid into Jean's cup.

"Yeah, we could all use some down time," sighed Amara in response as she munched on a crumpet. Indeed, Wonder Woman took the therapeutic relaxation over tea quite seriously. She had set up a quaint tea spread in a very lush and tropical garden that was surprisingly located in the Watchtower, and the spacious room, which was enough to house in a 747 airplane, was brimming with colorful birds and plants and sweet-smelling flowers of various sorts. And there was even a crystal-clear lake nearby complete with a soft, billowing waterfall and various fish swimming lazily among watercress and lily-pads.

"This is so beautiful, Wonder Woman," Ororo marveled as she sipped her tea, "I recognize some of these plants that I myself had trouble growing back at the Mansion. You certainly have a talent with flora."

"Yes, and I have dedicated quite a bit of my free time to help maintain this sanctuary," Diana replied with a smile, "I use this as a place for a bit of quiet time, not to mention a chance to get away from the rowdiness of the men here in the League. By Hera, I thought I would be driven to Hades and back again during my first months of residing here at the Watchtower."

"We can relate," Jean said, "Back at the Institute, it's so hard to just have a little time for us girls, especially since people like Bobby, Remy and Kurt love to eavesdrop on our conversations. And with the whole town of Bayville banning us from any shops or the mall or any public place such as the park and the library, it's hard for us to find someplace to relax."

"It certainly would be much easier if we had a life without men except when necessary," Wonder Woman sighed.

"I agree," Amara chimed in, "Back at Nova Roma, all of our societies where run mostly by women, and we had never been touched by war or strife! It still gets me that here, women are oppressed by the men so that they can never make the important decisions but rather they're sent to clean up messes the men make in the first place."

"Well, perhaps this will simply give the next generation of girls to become more outspoken and adamant in the equality between genders and the power of feminism," Jean commented hopefully.

"Of course, I daresay it could help if your role models took as much of a passionate stance on the equality of women as you two did," Diana added, looking at Storm. Ororo felt herself straighten her back in insulted affront as she frowned at Wonder Woman.

"Excuse me?" she asked coolly, "I do not know what you mean, Wonder Woman."

Though she was not being arrogant, the Amazon then softly pointed out a bit rudely and tactlessly, "I think the girls of the X-Men would be a bit more encouraged to help show human society the power of the female spirit if you simply showed them to be a good example. I mean, how can you raise girls to become strong and independent like the women at Themiscrya if you yourself must allow yourself to be a servant and a subordinate to Professor Xavier, a man who carries authority over you? Surely you can be much more beneficial to mutant women as a leader rather than subjecting yourself to the dreary duties of a mother and a teacher?"

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Jean angrily pointed out at the Goddess.

Ororo's voice, though mild, had a slight dangerous edge as she replied with a cool, collected tone, "Wonder Woman…I am an avid supporter for equality and the strength of women in society to protest against the oppression of men…but I am also a believer in choice and free will. And I _chose_ to help Professor Xavier and be a surrogate mother for the children and teenagers living with us. I did this because I wished to, not because I had no other options."

"Still, it is an insult to the freedom of women," Wonder Woman frowned, slightly irked that Ororo was not agreeing with her.

"Do not take that tone with me, Wonder Woman. You are not the only Goddess who resides on Earth."

"No, **you** are simply a mutant woman under the _delusion_ that she is a Goddess," Wonder Woman shot back.

Ororo's eyes glinted under the light of the overhead lamps as she returned with malice, "No, I am a mutant woman who has the ability to ram a fistful of lightning down the throats of opinionated and pompous harlots who's only real gift is to be able to stick their own chests out to get men's attention. Oh, dear me, I'm sorry. Did I say that out loud?"

Wonder Woman hurriedly stood up, her calm voice now out as a poisonous hiss as she heard the insincere and sarcastic tone in the apology, making a fist as she spat, "Yes, you did, Miss Munroe. And you're not sorry at all. And as for the chests sticking out remark, are you merely pointing out your inadequacy in that department?"

"Ouch, things are going to get ugly," Amara muttered to Jean.

"You're on thin ice, you gargantuan twit!" Ororo growled.

"I would watch my tone of voice if I were you, you peasant woman! Unless if you wish me to teach you some manners!" Wonder Woman warned.

"Bring it, you pompous, tight-lipped, jungle-girl reject!" Storm snapped, making her own fist.

"You know, now I'm starting to wonder if women can cause wars just like any man could," Jean sighed in a tired tone as she and Amara ducked to avoid a shaft of lighting striking them.

"Gee, whatever would give you **that** idea?" Amara asked dryly as they hurriedly moved to the side to avoid the form of Wonder Woman being blown back by a typhoon and crashing against the tea table.

---

Meanwhile, Batman was having a little trouble trying to get his bat-equipment back from Trinity…

"Come back here!" the Batman shouted with rage as he chased after Daria, Quinn, and Brittany, but he was incredibly surprised at how fast the three girls could run. No matter _how_ hard he tried to pursue the Delgado Triplets, the three eleven year-old hellions managed to dash away before he could even get close.

"Say please, Mr. Batman!" teased Daria in the background.

"I do **not** say 'please'!" snarled the Dark Knight of Gotham in return as he continued to pursue the Delgado Triplets.

"Should we help him?" Xi asked casually.

Wolverine waved, grinning wickedly as he said derisively, "Nah, let _the Batman _handle this one."

"Put down that cannon **now**! I mean it! **_Right now_**, young lady!"

_Kaboom! Kaboom! **KAWHOOOM!**_

"Yeow! You little brats! You nearly took my head off!" Batman was heard screaming.

"Should we help him now, Blind Master?" Batgirl asked offhandedly.

"No, no…let _the Batman_ handle this one, Batgirl," Blind Master commented easily while lazily sipping from a cup of frappucino.

"Yeow! Come back here with the Bat-Cycle, you little delinquents!"

Meanwhile, Wavedancer and X23 were playing "Old Maid" with a spare pack of playing cards.

"Should we assist the Batman now?" yawned Rina as she looked at her cards while Althea tried to select one from X23's hands.

Althea smirked as she answered, drawling, "Nope, after all…_the Batman_ says he can handle this without our help. Nuts…got the Joker card."

"Gotcha," Rina gloated simply as she then reached for a card from Althea's hand.

"Is there a problem, Miss Delgado?" a bald, skinny man in a black and white butler's uniform asked as he slowly ambled his way to the group on the sidelines, carrying a tea tray while using a cane to walk.

"Who are you?" asked Xi curiously as he and Rina rushed over to help the elderly butler with his load, preventing him from overexerting himself.

"I am Alfred Pennyworth, Master Batman's personal butler, Mr. Xi," Alfred answered quite cordially in an English accent.

Roberto whistled, "Cool! Batman has a butler? He must have it easy, then."

"I daresay not exactly, Mr. DaCosta," Alfred replied as Trinity ran out into the room, gleefully cackling while the Batman, now with his uniform singed and torn, looked absolutely murderous as he weakly tried to follow Daria, Quinn, and Brittany, regardless of being in so much pain.

"Hey, what's going on?" Low Light asked as he and most of the members of the X-Men and the Misfits who went with the training exercises under the Green Lantern's guidance came out into the room…only to view a weakened Batman still vengefully intent on getting his utility belt back from the three triplet sisters.

"Give…me…back…my…utility…belt…" panted Batman.

"Say 'pretty please with a cherry on top'," Brittany said sweetly. Batman looked like he'd rather go to hell than say those exact words, but then to everyone's surprise, Alfred's voice then cut in gently to his surrogate son.

"Batman, I highly think that if you simply asked the children for your belt back, then they would gladly return it back to you. Remember, regard goes both ways. How can you expect Trinity to respect your wishes if you do not respect them in return? And before you say who started it, I would highly think that even you would be mature enough to not care how the fight started as long as you are the better person to finish it."

The Batman wrathfully and resentfully glared at Alfred before, with great constraint, then turned to Trinity and said in the most softest and dangerous of whispers, "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day," gasped Green Lantern as he limped into the room.

Alfred then turned to Trinity as he said, "Miss Daria, Miss Quinn, Miss Brittany, I know I cannot force you to return back Batman's utility belt, but he does require it for his missions to protect Gotham City and help fight criminals. Surely you would not deprive a fellow hero of his weapons and belongings, would you? Surely you know how frustrating it feels like to have something of yours that you treasure taken away from you without your permission. Though I cannot force you to do anything, I do implore you to please return the belt back to Batman with all of the weapons you played with back in its proper place. Please, Trinity."

For a moment, there were several seconds of silence. Then, to everyone's amazement, Trinity, though they had no idea why, quietly and sheepishly gave back the Batman his utility belt and everything they stole from it.

"We're sorry," Daria said sincerely. Batman still looked angry (and rightfully so).

"Hate to tell you this, but there's still the mess they caused while the Batman was chasing them, Alfred," Batgirl sighed.

"No problem, you can just have your butler clean it up. After all, isn't that what he's here for?" Ray asked, jerking a thumb towards Alfred who was heavily leaning on his cane.

Lina snapped at Ray, "Ray, don't be so inconsiderate!"

Alfred then sighed as he said, "No, it is all right, Ms. Chakram. It is my duty to help maintain the home of Batman and to keep it as orderly as possible. Still…I must admit that I am not as young as I used to be. And to clean and fix all the damage Trinity has accidentally caused may take the whole day, and then it would not give me the chance to bake the cookies I originally wished to for the young Delgado triplets and the rest of the X-Men and Misfits…"

"Cookies?" chorused Daria, Quinn, and Brittany in interest.

"For us?" asked Quinn, unable to believe it. Usually, most grown-ups would have never been so nice to them before, at least not without being exasperated at their shenanigans.

"Of course for you, who else?" smiled Alfred, "After all, what good is being a grandfatherly figure if I did not extend some warmth and compassion to all who are esteemed guests here, even mutant children? I assure you, Trinity, that I am not biased nor a bigot, and despite all of you being mutants, you are all quite charming in a unique sense. And I know that you are all good and noble heroes deep down otherwise the League would not have made you all honorary members. Unfortunately, if I must spend time cleaning up the messes made here, then I will simply not have any time to bake - "

"Excuse me, we've got rooms to clean!" squealed the Triplets in unison as they rushed by the mutants and the Justice League, mops, buckets, polish, and rags in hand as they charged through, nearly barreling over Batman as they sped by.

"No way…" gasped Althea slowly, her jaw dropping and her eyes wide.

Batman was visibly twitching, agitated, as he kept looking wildly back and forth between Alfred and where the Delgado Triplets disappeared to. His voice, though in a hoarse whisper, had a tone of strangled desperation, shock and disbelieving outrage that was very rarely ever heard in Batman's deep baritone.

"But…they…you…but…**why** did they listen to **_you_**? They - ! But you - ! I even threatened them - ! And yet you just -! How did - ? Those three - ! And you just - ! But…but…but how? **HOW?**"

Alfred just smiled as he gently said to Batman, "You just have to understand the mind of children, Sir. Though they are mutant geniuses with a touch of destructive abnormality, Miss Daria, Miss Quinn, and Miss Brittany yearn for respect and spoiled indulgence and compassionate understanding like any other children. And being an available grandfatherly figure to spoil them doesn't hurt as well, I daresay…"

Low Light whistled in admiration as he shot Alfred an appreciative look of respect, "You're good…"

"It comes naturally when you play the patron figure of the Bat-team for so long I daresay, Mr. Cooper. I have endured the joys and the pains and aggravation of raising the Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin since their early years as vigilantes so to tell you the truth, Trinity isn't as bad as Master Batman has made them out to be. Quite simply, I rather find them quirky and humorous," Alfred smiled.

Althea then felt the light bulb click in her head almost instantly as she excitedly then asked, "Mr. Pennyworth, I know we don't normally ask for requests, especially since we have almost as much help as we need at the Pit, but would you be willing to come visit us to help out watching the kids and the Triplets at Misfit Manor? Could you, please? We could definitely use someone with your talents!"

"**Absolutely no way in hell**," growled the Batman, bristling at Althea with the voice of an animal, the voice that could send shivers even down the spines of the most hardcore villains such as the Joker and Two-Face. Althea just smiled, not even batting an eye as she coolly looked at Batman's white eyeholes in his cowl before smiling.

Wavedancer then continued on in a patient voice, leading through her reasoning, "Well, I guess it's a shame then, really. Because when Trinity really likes someone, they'll want to come visit him or her as much as they can, and considering we have the Mass Device that can teleport them anywhere on Earth with pinpoint accuracy, it really would be difficult to keep them out. And since they now love Alfred so much, they will simply pine for him so much that the Triplets will take the first incentive and track down exactly where in Gotham City does Alfred stay. And trust me, they're bright enough and cunning enough to do it. Now, once they find out where Alfred's staying, that just means that they could visit him every day just to be around him. Oh, now I'm sure Alfred won't be in any danger because Daria, Quinn, and Brittany will do whatever they can to make sure they stay on his good side so that he'll continue being nice to them, so really Alfred, if Trinity loves you, then it's a good thing. And if you're ailing and elderly, Trinity isn't going to be _that_ low to give you a hard time. And I'm sure, Batman, that your place can withstand the explosions from Trinity's inventions and wild roughhousing, the occasional messing around of your security systems, your Batcave and all of its inventions, and not to mention treat themselves to whatever private information and personal, sentimental items you have. And you can pretty much expect a disaster every hour in your house and property. Oh, but I'm sure that if you have enough money, your home can withstand the costs and expenses of fixing and replacing everything that they break and steal, day after day after day -"

Batman, to his horror, could see where she was going with this.

"I'll only allow once a week, an hour each time at your Misfit Manor…" rumbled Batman murderously, his hands twitching agitatedly.

"_Three_ times a week…that is, if you're willing of course, Alfred," bartered Althea shamelessly before turning to the butler with some afterthought, "I mean, I don't want to bargain for you like some object and the only real opinion that matters is **yours**, and if you're too frail to make then trip, then it's not worth it."

"Of course, I am honored by your request, Miss Delgado," Alfred nodded, smiling, "There hasn't been a child yet that Alfred Pennyworth hasn't been a mentor to, and I daresay I could use a nice change of scenery every once in a while. And I have always wanted to see what it would be like to have young, non-teenager granddaughters. And I must say I would like to visit the X-Mansion as well every now and then…that is if Professor Xavier could find my services to be of any use."

"That would be most admirable, Mr. Pennyworth!" marveled Beast with utmost respect and gratefulness, "the Institute could certainly use a butler and a homemaker of your expertise!"

Jean looked a bit worried for Alfred's sake as she hesitantly added, "Um…Mr. Pennyworth, are you sure about this? I mean, anyone who comes willingly to help out at the X-Mansion will probably end up losing their sanity after a couple of days. The New Mutants aren't exactly the most perfect children to deal with, and I doubt you could tolerate explosions and fights and screaming on an hourly basis. And this is not including the times the Institute has been wrecked and trashed. Add that to the fact that you'll be helping out the Misfits as well, and you're going to be having a really unbearable job."

"Oh yeah, as if we're gonna let him do all the work!" Roberto cut in, "I mean, you really think we're going to take advantage of a guy who needs to walk around with a cane? And if Alfred's cooking is as good as he says it is, then we'll help him out! We all will!"

"Yeah, it'll be worth waxing the floors and dusting the walls if Alfred can make us all chocolate gateau and lemon-walnut cookies! I haven't had good snacks since we've been banned from all the sweet and candy shops within a five-city radius!" Ray cheered eagerly.

"Can you make homemade taffy?" Rina asked excitedly, clasping her hands in front of her like a crazed toddler, "I'll clean the chimneys and wash all the windows if you can make taffy for us!"

Jean thought she could see Alfred smile secretly to himself as he replied, "Of course I will, Ms. Logan. If you look at my resume, you will see that in my earlier years in London, I worked as an apprentice for one of the top-most sweet-shops in all of Britain. There isn't a dessert in the world I can't make…but of course, only if I was able to spend more time in the kitchen and less time picking up in the X-Mansion."

"We'll help! We'll help!" chorused Sam, Ray, Roberto, and Rina eagerly.

Scott shook his head, still unable to process what he was witnessing, as he murmured with shock and disbelief, "I can't believe it. I just cannot believe it. I never thought I'd see the day we'd be able to convince the students to do more than their shares of the housekeeping chores at the Institute without the use of bribery, threats, or force. I can't believe it."

"I wonder if we could steal Alfred from Batman for a more permanent basis," mused Jean, realizing how much of a godsend the butler could actually be.

"Absolutely not, Alfred!" roared the Batman, now completely cornered and at his wits' end before he lowered his voice to a deadly yet concrete growl at Althea, "He is not going anywhere, especially around you little maniacs. Now listen here, Wavedancer: if you think for one moment that I am going to cave in to the whims of sociopathic and psychopathic children who could send Alfred to an early grave in less that a day, you're more of a snot-nosed army brat than I thought. There is **no way** I am going to allow Alfred to subject himself as your personal butler for both the X-Men and the Misfits…and if you think I will be scared by any empty cockamamie threats by your sisters, you are certainly a lot stupider than you think. **Nothing** you do or say will intimidate me in caving in."

Althea looked with a calm gaze at an absolutely livid Batman before she turned over her shoulder and called out loudly for the Triplets to hear, "Daria, Quinn, Brittany…just out of curiosity, can you remind us how many times you made Lex Luthor cry?"

Brittany's voice rang out the hallway while the Triplets were cleaning, "Just this year alone, you mean?"

"Yes," answered Althea.

"With or without the incidents when we erased his bank accounts and donated all his proceeds and stockholdings to Serpentor's 'National Committee of Cross-Dressers'?" Quinn added with some afterthought.

"With."

"Including the time we painted the entire building of Lexcorp pink and placed the imposed pictures of Luthor and the Joker wearing nylons and high-heels as the screensavers on every computer console in the company?" Daria asked innocently enough.

"Yes."

Batman gave the slightest indication of a horrified grimace. There was a slight pause before the Delgado triplets answered.

"We don't know an exact number, Sis! We have trouble counting _that_ high, but it would probably be around - " Brittany called back.

"**_All right, all right!_** Alfred can visit them three times a week! And as well for the X-Men if he wishes to!" bellowed Batman before Brittany could finish her sentence.

"I thought you'd see it our way," Althea grinned smugly, knowing she had the Batman over a barrel (an once-in-a-lifetime accomplishment if there ever was one).

"I _loathe_ you…" hissed the Batman slowly, his right eye twitching.

"You know, all of a sudden, I'm starting to like Wavedancer more and more…" chuckled Superman to Batgirl, whispering clandestinely in her ear.

"Well, it's not every day he gets taken down a peg or two," admitted Batgirl. Batman whirled on the two of them angrily.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he growled murderously.

"Hmmmmmm…maybe," chimed in Superman and Batgirl.

Suddenly, the Flash, now wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and his entire body streaked with war paint, was hooting wildly as he zoomed around the room with his super-speed, suddenly painting the walls a mixture of psychedelic colors of orange, mauve, blue, and yellow.

"Woo hoo, woo hoo, woo hoo hoo hoo!" cheered Wally as he dashed by.

"What's with him?" Sam asked, blinking.

"You guys!" warned Scott as he, Wanda, Kurt, Tabitha, and Todd dashed out wildly and in a panic, "We better run for it! Jamie got high on some of B.A.'s coffee that Pietro and Remy snuck in! And the Flash also took some as well! That's why he's acting so nuts!"

"Run for it, yo! Jamie multiplied into a stampede and he and his clones are heading this way, yo!" yelled Toad as he hopped to safety while the ground started to rumble slightly. Undaunted, Superman walked towards the sounds of the incoming train.

"I'll handle this; I'm sure I'll be able to rope them in for you."

Fred seemed wary as he called out a bit worriedly, "Uh…Superman….I really don't think you can handle Jamie when he's hyped on B.A.'s coffee…"

Superman waved them off as he got in the path of the incoming mass, saying confidently, "Oh come now, Fred, I can't be fazed by bullets, heavy Sentinels, and nuclear missiles, so do you honestly think that I can be in any danger from a couple of…on dear Krypton."

Superman apparently spoke too soon. Instead of seeing the usual four or five clones, thanks to B.A.'s coffee, Superman was now facing a massive horde of Jamie duplicates, all of them hyped up on enough caffeine and sugar to fuel all members of the entire roster of G.I. Joe for an entire day. And by "massive horde", Superman saw that he was literally in the path of enough stampeding clones to populate the city of Metropolis itself.

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" cheered the mad, unstoppable clones as they dashed at full speed.

Superman didn't even have a chance.

**WHAM!**_ Rumble, rumble, rumble!_

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark," Kurt winced as the crowd of Jamie clones trampled Superman, causing the Kryptonian alien to succumb to the hundreds and hundreds of young adolescents on caffeine highs. Indeed, when the horde passed by and the dust settled, Fred, Kurt, and the others could see a twitching form of Superman, his uniform disheveled and torn with hundreds of dusty and dirty sneaker-tread patterns and shoeprints as well as manifold bruises and scrapes.

"Are you OK, Mr. Superman?" Fred asked as he leaned over the trodden body of the red-and-blue clad alien.

"Ooooowwwwwwwww…" groaned Superman as he just lay on the floor, twitching.

---

After the mess had died down and after the Misfits, the Joes, and the X-Men managed to use the Mass Device to teleport themselves out of the Watchtower before the Justice League could kill them…

"You _knew_ this was going to happen, didn't you?" growled Batman at the image of a very sheepish Hawk and Xavier on the communications monitors, "You both **knew** that those destructive psychopaths you pass off as your charges would drive us this nuts, didn't you?"

His uniform still torn and sooty, Batman wasn't the only one who was incredibly bothered and angry. Superman's uniform was ripped and still had the numerous tread-marks and shoe-patterns from the crown of Jamie clones trampling him, his face littered with red bruises. Green Lantern had dried blood matting his face to match with the blue swelling of his injured lips. The fact that his mouth had swell to twice its size gave John a rather cartoonish look, but thankfully, no one was stupid enough to laugh about it in his face. And though it was against the Green Lantern code, John was viciously wondering with a dark look on his face if the Guardians of the Universe could excuse him for using the ring to punish the X-Men and Misfits severely in ways that could make even Sinestro cower. Wonder Woman looked absolutely murderous as she was nursing a black eye, given courtesy of Storm, with an ice-pack. Hawkgirl's hair, on the other hand, was singed and parts of it were noticeably shorter than normal, black, charred, and smelling like noxious charcoal from when Lockheed breathed fire on her. And Hawk didn't like the way she kept agitatedly fingering her mace as if she would like nothing better than to bash his and Professor X's skulls in with it. Martian Manhunter was positively frantic with discomfort as he kept trying to pull the spoon out of his teeth; unfortunately, his mouth was _still_ glued shut thanks to the lasagna. It was sort of amusing to watch a green-skinned Martian close to being reduced to tears. And Wally, still hyped on B.A.'s coffee, was now firmly wrapped in duct tape like a living mummy and hung upside down by his feet to the ceiling.

"Hee hee, hee hee, hee hee hee hee!" giggled the Flash insanely in a falsetto voice, his eyes wide and glazed. It would have been easily surmised that a caffeine-high Flash could have given the Joker a run for his money on insanity.

"We admit…we expected there to be…a few difficulties," Hawk reluctantly confessed.

"**_A FEW difficulties?"_** chorused the Justice League in outrage.

"This was a disaster!" roared Green Lantern.

"Not even Supergirl and Batgirl and Wally on their worse days are half as bad and destructive!" Batman snapped, close to losing his temper fully.

"I have never seen such disrespectful little monsters! These children and those lunatic caregivers of yours could make Ares look like a saint!" screamed Wonder Woman.

"The Watchtower is going to be out of commission for several weeks because of your students' shenanigans!" Superman yelled.

Martian Manhunter echoed in Xavier and Hawk's minds, _And I **still** have the spoon stuck in my mouth and **still** need to get my stomach pumped thanks to Kitty trying to inadvertently trying to poison me!_

"Actually, _we_ thought it was kinda fun," admitted Supergirl from behind as she and Batgirl stood side by side.

"**_OH SHUT UP, KARA!_**" the rest of the League screamed at the young girl.

"This is the most insolent and disgusting thing that has ever happened to us in the history of the Justice League! Not even our enemies and foes give us **_this_** much grief!" squealed Diana uncontrollably, now completely hysterical.

"So…does this mean that it is a given that the Misfits and X-Men won't visit you on a regular basis in the future?" Xavier asked weakly with a small smile.

The Justice League just stared at Hawk and Professor X, their eyes twitching and their teeth bared.

_The End_

**Author's Notes: Again, I'm sorry I'm late with this one-shot! I just got it finished half-hour past midnight on Saturday morning, but I did want to finish it! And yep, stay tuned for two weeks! In two weeks, I will post the next crossover universe to bridge to the Misfits! Get ready for the adventure with the Teen Titans! Until then, read and enjoy this one-shot and I hope that the wait was worth it. Wow, I need to go to bed.**


End file.
